Enteral nutrition and parenteral nutrition are known as methods for administering nutrition and medications to patients by routes other than by the mouth. With enteral nutrition, a liquid substance such as a nutrient, liquid food, or a medication is administered via a tube passed through the nasal cavity to the stomach or duodenum of the patient. With parenteral nutrition, on the other hand, a liquid substance (generally called an “infusion”) containing a nutrient component such as glucose or a medication component is administered via an infusion line inserted into a vein of the patient.
When enteral nutrition or parenteral nutrition is provided, in general, a liquid substance prepared in a workroom is filled into a medical container, the container is then carried to the hospital room where the patient is, and the liquid substance is administered to the patient.
As a medical container used when providing enthral nutrition and parenteral nutrition, a medical container is known that is produced by forming two substantially rectangular flexible sheets into a bag by heat-sealing the sheets at their periphery, and attaching a port for introducing/discharging a liquid substance to/from the container to one end edge of the bag (e.g., see Patent documents 1 and 2). In order to check the amount of the liquid substance in the container when injecting the liquid substance into the container or when administering the liquid substance in the container to the patient, the sheets constituting the container are provided with a scale. The amount of the liquid substance in the container can be known, for example, by comparing the liquid level of the liquid substance in the container with the scale provided on the sheet in a state in which the container is hung.    Patent document 1: JP H2-009812Y2    Patent document 2: JP H2-009813Y2